A Date
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Ben and Mal go on a date. Simple as that. Where? What happened? You have to read to find out. Btw. T for a mild kissing scene and dangerous stunts only to be pulled off by isle kids.


**Hey everyone. So it's really late right now. It's past three but I can't stop myself from writing this oneshot because I just got so inspired and I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy this and please don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

* * *

"Mal, let's go." Ben said, surprising her by tickling her sides and making her squeal in a high pitch that tickled the hearts of many, especially one boy. "Where to Bennyboo?" She turned, facing him. "It's a secret." He said, making her pout unbelievably cute. Ben almost gave in but a small smile gracing her lips from the look of him giving in, broke him out of his trance. "You'll just have to wait and see." He then continued, lifting up a picnic basket that she had yet to see. She smiled and sat side saddle on her scooter while waiting for Ben to get on his.

"Mal. You know that's dangerous." Ben warned her as soon as he got on his. "But so much more fun." She said, revving up the engine, plopping down her helmet and racing forward, not caring that she didn't know where she was heading too or that Ben was left eating her dust. 'At least she's wearing her helmet.' He thought as he sped up to catch up to her. He knew it was quite pointless to stop her from doing something like this because quote "You can take the girl out of the isle, but you can't take the isle out of the girl."

It took him 5 minutes, 4 traffic lights, 3 wrong turns and 2 chuckling classmates to catch up to his one and only beautiful girlfriend who somehow managed to learn how to control a scooter in less than an hour. Once he finally got ahead, he slowed down and made sure he was within Mal's view as he led the two of them to their destination.

Once they were nearby, Ben slowed down his scooter and parked it. Mal followed suit. He then got a blindfold from the basket and covered Mal's eyes. Mal groaned at the sight of the familiar blindfold, knowing it meant that they would have to walk and that the place was near. Gingerly holding her small hand in his larger ones, he led her through a doorway of vines, not that she would know till later, and up a bridge where he guided her hand towards the railing before removing the blindfold.

"You may open your eyes now." He whispered softly into her ears. She obeyed and she was met with a wonderful view of the sun setting itself just behind the mountains and the trees, setting them ablaze in its glorious red. The leaves turned from green to red, matching the scenery as they fell to the soft green grass that ran along the winding river from one end to the other. Right in the midsection of the river was the bridge where the secret spot's single occupants stood in amazement. The bridge itself was a sight to behold with its tale as old as time brick pattern wrapped in vines thicker and stronger than Gaston. Along the vines were flowers in the most feminine shades, lilac, pale rose, baby blues, soft whites and delicate yellows, making the bridge gentle to the eyes.

"Go ahead." Ben whispered to his love and with one hand covering her mouth, blocking any screams wanting to burst out in excitement from destroying the peace and harmony of the garden, while the other brushed against the fresh greenery around them. Her fingers traced each pattern on every leaf and flower as she traced the length of the garden. Seeing the gentleness of this new being, the fireflies came out to play, flying around the garden with their blinking lights flittering and fluttering around her.

Mal danced and ran around, happily enjoying everything around her. As she ran around like a little girl, Ben couldn't help himself but take out a camera he kept in the basket and start to take a few photos of her, taking note to capture the candidness of everything and her natural beauty. After getting tired of capturing the moment, he decided to let go of his kingly persona and just be the boy he was. He ran down from the bridge and chased the woman who was his world.

He chased her around as the fireflies chastised him for disrupting their moment with the kind soul. He ran at a slower pace, allowing her to think that she was ahead of him before gaining speed and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and spinning her around. She giggled and Ben couldn't help but think if the world were to end right this minute, he would die a happy soul.

Finally her giggles ceased and they both dropped down to the grass. Ben went to pick up the basket and started to set up the picnic. Mal wanted to help but the boy who managed to steal her heart managed to make her blush with a few simple words, "Just sit there and look pretty." Unable to stand her infinite cuteness, he tossed her a book with a pencil trapped inside it. The two shared a smirk as she picked up the pencil and made it fly all over the page, capturing whatever captivated her mind with utmost precision and skill.

The two finished their tasks simultaneously and started to enjoy their meal which consisted of only the best pastries and desserts of the entire land. Mal simply melted at the goodness while Ben tried to resist the urge to capture it all. Mal's face once again became coated with crumbs and filling while Ben's stayed pristine. Taking out a napkin, he dabbed it against her cheeks before going onto her lips where most of the mess was. Realising that the mess was somehow magically still there, he decided to do the unthinkable.

Leaning towards her with their foreheads connected, he gently pressed his slightly chapped lips onto her's. The two of them felt fireworks explode as they expressed their love through what once was gross in their eyes. Her's tasted of strawberry compared to his chocolate but together they made a flavour only comprehensible to them. Once they were done, they cleared the plates away and dusted off he blanket from all the crumbs before lying down on it with their fingers entwined, gazing up at the starry sky.

Shifting to rest her head against his chest, the two of them pointed out constellations in the night sky with the occasional addition from a firefly. Their minds crossed various constellations but they always led back to one. A heart. The heart made of stars was a heart like no other. One half was spiky with its spikes pointing upwards before finally curving in while the other half was oddly patterned as half of a rose. "That's us." Ben said, curving his hand around the spiky half of the heart as Mal nodded in agreement. "That's us." She used her hand to cup the rose patterned half.

"You know, the stars looked like lights shining down on us while the trees and insects are watching us." Mal said, admiring the view around her.

"All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players; They have their exits and their entrances, And one man in his time plays many parts, His acts being seven ages. At first, the infant, Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms. Then the whining schoolboy, with his satchel. And shining morning face, creeping like snail. Unwillingly to school. And then the lover, Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad. Made to his mistress' eyebrow. Then a soldier, Full of strange oaths and bearded like the pard, Jealous in honor, sudden and quick in quarrel, Seeking the bubble reputation. Even in the cannon's mouth. And then the justice, In fair round belly with good capon lined, With eyes severe and beard of formal cut, Full of wise saws and modern instances; And so he plays his part. The sixth age shifts. Into the lean and slippered pantaloon, With spectacles on nose and pouch on side; His youthful hose, well saved, a world too wide. For his shrunk shank, and his big manly voice, Turning again toward childish treble, pipes. And whistles in his sound. Last scene of all, That ends this strange eventful history, Is second childishness and mere oblivion, Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything." Ben recited purely from memory.

"Where would you say you are at now?" Mal asked, her interest piqued.

"I think, right now, we are a bit of everything. We're still young, asking for help, mewling to whoever will listen. We are also the schoolboy, dreading the thought of school, and lovers, singing songs that we hope shall be returned. The soldier and justice so are we. We make promises that we hope to keep each day and we also say things that are at times wise. Finally, there is a part of us that are the sixth and seventh ages, we tremble as though we were young again even though we aren't and there is a thing that's part of us that we have lost and are sometimes too blind to see. So I think we are a bit of everything." Ben answered, lifting his head a little to kiss his purplette's forehead.

"When did you become so poetic?" Mal teased as she arched her neck to peck his lips.

"With a mom like Belle who goes reading everywhere she goes and recites her favourite lines here and there, I was sure to pick up a few." He explained as soon as the hair tickling his nose shifted.

"Well then if this is a movie, and we have played all our ages, the movie is coming to an end and our time is sure to come soon." Mal said with a hint of worrying and a tone that said "we are young."

"With you by my side, I'm sure it never will." Ben assured her as he lifted her up so she was lying right in top of him with his arms around her waist, holding her tight. Mal snuggled deeper into the embrace and wrapped her arms around his, encasing them in this timeless situation of love and foreverness.

* * *

 **Can't you feel the feels and love in this. It's my first time writing a kiss scene and I just realised how much I've grown compared to when I first started. I hope you guys enjoyed the love and my imagination. I really wish this place was real so I can experience the love and magic myself because I honestly have never experienced anything like it.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys will Follow, Favourite and Review.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
